One Man's Weakness, Another's Pain
by imthekeptainnow
Summary: AU. The real reason two years were wiped from Jack's memory by the Time Agency. Angsty.


**Title:**** One Man's Weakness, Another's Pain**

**Fandom:**** Torchwood**

**Genre:**** Romance/Angst**

**Prompt:**** No.37 for allaboutjack's Fic Fest**

**Characters:**** Jack, Ianto, William (OMC) Katrina (OFC) mentioned Grey**

**Pairings:**** JackXIanto, WilliamXKatrina (OMCXOFC) **

**Summary:**** The real reason two years were wiped from Jack's memory by the Time Agency.**

Ianto Jones, Time Agent, choked back a sob of utter despair. He was leaning over the hospital bed, in which was his comatose lover – at least, that's what he liked to think they still were, even if it wasn't for much longer.

His tears of frustration at his self and at Grey, and of pain burned his eyes. God, how could he have done it? How could he have betrayed this wonderful, gorgeous man – the person he could have seen himself settling down with? It was at that point that he cursed: Grey, for using him and his weaknesses to hurt his own brother; Jack, for being do god damn brilliant that he had gotten attached; himself, for _allowing _himself to be used and for hurting the one person who had ever given a sit about him.

He remained silent, tracing the strong handsome features on the face of Jack Kanis, memorising each and every crease underneath his skin. After all, this was all he would ever have to remember his love by.

Ianto ran a finger across his eyelids and vaguely wished he could see those piercing blue eyes one last time – the first thing Ianto had fallen in love with – before he had to leave. He caressed his soft lips, enjoying the feeling of his deep breaths brushing against him, and remembered all the kisses they'd shared, both passionate and tender.

A cry escaped him before he could stop it but he held the rest down; he forced himself to stop. He needed to be strong. He clasped the man's hand tightly, holding it to his chest, planting small kisses across the still fingers.

"Ianto?" the sincerely worried voice of Katrina echoed around the room, "He'll be waking up soon ... if you want to do this, we'll have to do it soon ..." she paused momentarily, "... Have you changed your mind?"

"No, I haven't." Ianto laughed bitterly, "This will probably be the kindness thing I could ever do for him. I used him for two years, Kat – _two years_! How can I ... No, I should go. You and Will should ... yeah."

He paused for a moment, his eyes showing conflict before he tilted his head downwards and claimed one last kiss. "I love you ..."

William gripped his friend's shoulder comfortingly, his strong face showing nothing but sorrow at both Ianto and Jack's suffering, and at what he had to do.

"We'll take good care of him Yan, I promise. He won't remember anything – the last 730 days will be a blank for him. "He whispered, his Captain's voice gone and replaced with his emotional 'human' voice, as it was called by Katrina.

Ianto felt arms wrap around his waist and he gratefully leant back into the touch, taking comfort in the feeling.

There was a moment of silence that was filled with the beeping of the support machine and deep, almost choked, breathing that escaped Ianto randomly. The three inhabitants of the room gazed down at he fourth, all hating themselves for what had happened and what was going to happen, all distracted by there own thoughts.

It wasn't until Jack let out a low strangled cry of pain before relaxing once ,pre that they all realised what they had to do – and soon.

Katrina, reluctantly, withdrew her arms from her closest friend's waist and took a step back. The sadness in her voice reminded Ianto even more of the heartbreak and deception.

"You should go. It wouldn't be good for Jack to see us once he wakes up; we need to stay here, to finish it … but you should go …"

Ianto nodded in agreement, though warily. He stayed long enough to press one last kiss to the stagnant lips of his soul mate before he legged it out of the small room, not looking back in case he changed his mind.

Katrina let out a shaky breath, closing her eyes to help fight of the wave of depression that was bringing her to the brink of tears. She had to lean against her husband for support.

"Do it." Her resolve and her voice wavered.

Will hesitated for a moment before nodding, his neutral Captain mask in place, and pressing one button on the machine. Kat choked up instantly.

"Say your goodbyes now, before he wakes up." He caressed the side of his wife's face, "We can't be here when he does."

She pressed a kiss to his forehead lovingly. "Goodbye Brother."

And, with that, the couple were gone – no trace of the last 730 days left in the room, in the century, in Jack's mind.


End file.
